wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Rising of the Early Bright
PREFACE: A flame shout out of Deathtakers mouth. "I am truly sorry mother," she hissed pleasantly, "but I promised when I was small, that one day I shall become Queen of the Nightwings and today is the day." Queen Stardust looked into her daughters eyes. "You will never become queen. You are a unfit leader. If you do kill me, which you won't, the Nightwing kingdom will fall." Deathtaker narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Mother explain to me how I will not take your life. You do know father always said that a name like that would lead you great harm. But perhaps it will be a good thing. If you just give me the throne and step down, I will let you live, but if not." She paused and a small burst of fire shout out of her left nostril. "I will not hesitate to take your life." Queen Stardust cackled, "I will never give you the throne. Dreamvisitor would be a better queen by far than you. And I shall explain why you will not kill me." She let out a scream off agony like as if a dragon had ripped out her tongue. She called, "Galaxy, Dreamvisitor, and Deathraiser help me, I beg of you help me." As she finished, she winked at Deathtaker and then leaped into the lava far below. Galaxy was the first of the sisters to burst into the open room. "What's wrong? Where is mother? I heard her call to us," shreaked Dreamvisitor and Galaxy at the same time. Galaxy looked upon Deathtaker. "Down there," pointed Deathtaker as Queen Stardust's right wing, as far as she could tell, slipped below the lava that flooded over her in seconds. Deathtaker tried to look remorseful so none of them would think that she had pushed her in the lava. "I heard her shreak as well as you all. I rushed down here to see what was wrong when she was knocked in by another dragon that look as if it was Moonglider." Dreamvisitor wailed in a ghostly way that made all of them shutter. "Moonglider would do no such thing. He loved mother. Why in the three moons would he kill her," she sobbed. "I never said it was HIM YOU USELESS NIGHTWING! I said it looked like him." shouted Deathtaker. She glanced at her twin, gave her a quick wink, and went back to her mournful expression. When she realized that Galaxy and Dreamvisitor weren't looking, she gave Deathraiser a big, yellow stained toothy grin. She knew that her sister knew exactly what happened.......and their plan was coming together perfectly. CHAPTER 1 Whoosh........ It was morning in the Rainwing kingdom. Dragons trained together practicing their venom shooting and tree gliding. But one dragon looked as if he didn't belong. No one thought anything of it considering that it was a friend of Queen Glory. "Why hello there Moonglider. I bet you would be extremely great at tree gliding if you'd just try," she stated snidely. "Well....I don't know I'm....." he started. Thud. Before both of the dragons stood Scorch, a Sandwing and Early Bright, a Rainwing/Sandwing hybrid. Early Bright did not looked pleased. "Scorch," she yelled, "Again you have failed me. I can't believe it. Every time you see water you freeze. It's just water. I've been in it and showed you that it's safe, but yet you are to cowardly to believe me." Scorch lowered his head. "I know, I know. I just......." he stammered, "I just think something is gonna get me. I mean there has to be sea monsters in there right?" He gave a pleading look at Early Bright. She glared at him and he knew that she didn't believe a word he said. It didn't help he had used this as an excuse last time. "You idiotic cow! You are bigger than I am, but yet your afraid of water! Ahh, I am done helping with you with your water fear. You're pathetic." She knew that she had hurt Scorches feelings and she hated to yell at him. She gave him a look of remorse when he wasn't looking. When he did look back at her she gave him a menacing glare. When she turned back around she noticed the large silhouette of Queen Glory, towering over her. She gulped knowing consequences were coming upon her. Glory glared at the little dragonet. "Have you not had enough Suntime? You are being very rude to Scorch and for what reason? It is not his fault that he cannot overcome his fear of water," she cooned. Early Bright was shocked that she had mentioned Suntime, considering that she wasn't a full blooded Rainwing. She hadn't enjoyed Suntime since she was four years of age. Her sides started to turn pink and then back to her regular color indigo. She noticed that her Sandwing scales weren't as gold as usual. "No Glory I haven't. I haven't had time in a while," Early Bright said in a irritated way. She knew that she wouldn't make Queen Glory angry by calling her just Glory. Although she realized that she really hadn't had time in a while for a nice nap in the Sun. "Well, if not stop being grumpy and go take a nap in the Sun. Oooo! I have a brilliant idea. Why don't you take Moonglider and Scorch with you. AND you could take Frostbite and maybe even Bedrock." She paused for a brief moment and then yelled, "Dewdrop come here and take a break. Go enjoy the Sun with all of them." She pointed to Scorch, Early Bright, and Moonglider. Dewdrop rushed over and land gracefully on the ground by Queen Glory. "I guess I do deserve one after all of this time. I have been working like a.... like a......... I've just been working like a........ SLAVE THAT'S IT A SLAVE!' she shouted. Dewdrop look up at her queen. Early Bright wanted to know what she was thinking, but she wasn't a Nightwing or even half of one, which she thought sucked. I really wish I could just go by myself! ''She thought. Then turned around and noticed that Moonglider had read her mind. She kept forgetting that he could do that. In over one hundred years he was the only living Nightwing with mind reading powers. Moonglider gave her a look that she thought meant ''"me too." Finally she looked up, spread he wings and said, "Last one up here is a rotten mango," and took off leaving the others behind struggling to catch up. Early Bright landed first, then Scorch (which usually didn't happen.) After them came Dewdrop, Moonglider, and then surprisingly Bedrock who wasn't even near them at the time when Queen Glory had gave them the idea of sleeping. Bedrock looked curious of why they had all rushed up here in the first place. "Why did you all rush up here so quickly?" he asked. Dewdrop was the first one to pipe up and explain themselves. "Well we were rushing up here because we were racing, that's all. Oh, by the way," she paused for a dramatic effect and then shouted, "MOONGLIDER IS A ROTTEN MANGOOOOOOO!" His face grew red, which none of them could really see. All of them started to laugh besides Bedrock who was still confused. "Hey," Scorch shouted through his laughter, "That means he has to help me with my water fear!" They all laughed even more. Early Bright knew that Scorch wasn't ashamed of his fear. He always laughed about it when Bedrock tried to help him overcome it. When she started thinking this, she realized that she had been a lot more hard on him lately about it. Her face started to warm up even though her scales were putting off enough heat. "Okay guys, we've had are fun, but now I would like to get some rest," Early Bright stated sleepy pushing aside her anger. "Me too. I have been working like a..... like a......like a...." BANG! ''Dewdrop couldn't even finish her sentence she was so sleepy. As soon as Dewdrops head had hit the platform everyone settled down to take a long, warm nap. Before Moonglider and Early Bright could get to sleep like the rest, wingbeats were heard in the air. As they both opened their eyes they saw Frostbite and the Skywing, Petrel. She looked as if she had been fought by one of the Nightwing princesses. As they got closer, Early Bright realized that they had been gone all morning long. Finally with a loud thump the Icewing and Skywing together landed on the platform, but none of the others stirred besides Moonglider and Early Bright. "I swear on all three moons if you ever follow me again, I will personally kill you myself," rasped Petrel. The Skywing looked as if she had been torn apart and put back together again. Frostbite looked rather weak, but Early Bright knew better then to ask him if he was tired. But yet she asked anyway. "I'm alright I suppose. If it's alright with you I'd like to sleep for a while. Would you mind taking Petrel to Sunny, Moonglider?" he said in a surprising generous way The Skywing bared her teeth at both of the dragonets. "If you lay one talon on my scales, say goodbye to your foot. I am not like Dewdrop where I need someone to take care of me. I can perfectly get to Sunny myself." And with that Petrel opened her gigantic wings and took of faster than any of the others could towards the doctors hut. 'What happened to her," asked Bedrock who woke up to the sound of Petrels wing beats. "I followed her this morning when she went out to go hunt for some boars and then one of Deathtakers guards attacked her, which I happily snapped his neck," said Frostbite. "You think she'd be a little more greatful that I saved her life don't you think?" None of the dragons said anything for a minute, but then Early Bright piped up. "Well, I could see why." The Icewing looked at her like she was half out of her mind. "Well then explain to me why you think she's an ungrateful little worm!" Frostbite angry questioned. "Well, for one you're always following her around. Another thing that I've noticed to is that you protected her from everything. And lastly you have a gigantic crush on her and she's noticed," Early Bright stated proudly. She could tell that everything she said was true when she saw his face turn bright red. "Is it that obvious?" he asked. The Icewing was beginning to look more like a bright red Rainwing than a Icewing. At the same time Moonglider and Early Bright said, "Yes it's that obvious." They were surprised that they had both said that at the same time. It wasn't usual that they did things like this. Early Bright turned around to look at the Seawing, but to only notice that he had fallen asleep once more. "I think we should get some rest. Obviously we have all had a very eventful morning and afternoon, so how about it?" she asked both the Nightwing and Icewing standing before her. Both dragons looked at each other and nodded to her. After a while all five of the dragonets were fast asleep. None of them had even woke up to Petrel landing on the platform. Even Petrel fell asleep quickly and quietly. None of them would know that Early Bright was foreseeing the future in her dream. She didn't even know. '''CHAPTER 2:' Early Bright rolled around in her sleep, battling some of Deathtakers and Deathraisers guards. It was a brutal scene. Dragons everywhere were battling for there lives. Most were Nightwings and Rainwings, but a few were Sunny's mother, Queen Thorn. Also she noticed her friends, but different. Petrel was aflame, but was not burning to a crisp, Bedrock had water surrounding him, Dewdrop was somehow making vines come up out of the ground to grab her victims and bring them down for Frostbite who looked like an icicle dragons. He was just touching the guards as the hit the ground and they instantly turned to frozen dragons. She even noticed light coming off of her scales. Before she could react, a Nightwing grabbed her and wiped her around to face him and slashed her face. Without hesitation a ball of light shout from her mouth and hit the dragons face. He plummeted to the ground and turned into a ball of ash. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Moonglider with a black haze around him sitting by Princesses Deathtaker, watching the grotesque battle below them. Moonglider noticed her stare and beckoned her over. He smiled at her, but it was full of evil. "Awh, I see you have noticed who I truly am. One day, you will realize what you are made for as well." And with that she awoke, screaming at the top of her lungs. She opened her eyes and noticed every dragon in the forest looking at her like she was a freak. Most dragons looked as if they were worried. Others looked like they'd rather be sleeping, but couldn't because of Early Bright. "Are you okay?" asked Scorch. He looked as if he had been worried about her dying. Surprisingly Early Bright kind of liked they way he was looking at her. "Oh, yeah I'm okay. I just had a bad dream is all," she said, a little embarrassed. "Good," said Petrel snidely, "now lets get to work....again." She noticed that the Skywing was looking at Frostbite blushing more than looking angry at him. Early Bright thought about it for a moment and realized that they must have been getting along or she was starting to have feelings for him as well. After a while, all of the dragons had left besides Early Bright and her friends. They were looking up at the sky and Early Bright was wondering how she felt about both Moonglider and Scorch. A month earlier she started to get feelings for both of the dragons. In between her thoughts she heard wings beats. Lots of wingbeats. She looked around at her friends and noticed that they had heard it to. They all looked at one another and looked to the sky. The wing beats were drawing closer and closer until they could see the Death twins and their army. Every dragon knew what to do. They all took off in different directions to tell everyone what was about to happen. CHAPTER 3: Amy group after army group lifted to the sky, starting to swing their weapons at one another. Dragons were starting to fall all around the dragonets. Dewdrop looked like she was going to puke. Bedrock was the same, as well as Frostbite who never is grossed out by anything. The rest looked at the sky as Nightwings and Rainwings fell to the ground at radical speeds. "We have to help..........don't we?" asked Bedrock, his eyes flooding with fear. He looked at Dewdrop and twined his tail around hers. Petrel looked at the sky where dragon after dragon fell with blood following. Early Bright noticed out of the corner of her eye that other dragons were coming in as well. Skywings started to attack Rainwings. They all realized that one of the Death twins had made a alliance with the Skywing Queen Ruby. All of them froze for a moment. Thump! ''All of the dragons turned and looked at the dragon towering over them. "Well my sister," said the shadowed figure, "I believe that we have found the "''Dragon" ''we've been looking for." The shadowy figure bared her teeth but smiled at the same time. Her small blood-stained teeth lit up as the sun shown on them. A moment later, another tall dark figure stood before them. "Ahh, I am most pleased with this my sister. Oh hello Moonglider. Its been a long time my brother." The dragons eyes were a bright blue and glared out at him with a hatred. A wry smile formed and her yellow stained teeth shown. "Why brother, do you not remember your own sisters. I would have expected you to turn and run." All of the dragonets looked at Moonglider with a puzzled look. "I....I....I....," he stuttered, "I am not af..af...afraid of you any more. You won't be..be...be.. become Queen of the Nightwings. EVER. NEITHER OF YOU ARE FIT FOR A ROLE SUCH AS THAT!" He shouted with anger and passion. The sisters looked at one another. "Awwh, but you see we will win because Galaxy is to ''"lovable" ''to kill Dreamvisitor and Dreamvisitor doesn't even want to rule them. So one of us with have to." The both finally came into the light of the sun. One had a scar on her face and the other was clean of battle marks. "Deathraiser," asked one of the twins, "Would you grab our pathetic brother for me. I'd really rather not get a scratch on my beautiful scales." The dragon with the scar on her face stepped forward with a evil, sadistic grin. "My pleasure," she tiskted with sly grin. She leaped at Moonglider, grabbed him and held him down in his place. "Hey, let him go now! " Dewdrop and Bedrock shouted at the same time. They didn't even look at each other before the jumped at Deathraiser. Before they could even get to her, they were knocked down in mid-air by a dark, quick shadow. When they fell Deathtaker was standing in front of them. "Now now now. If you just let us take him, you can all leave with your lives." She paused for dramatic effect," But if you choose to go against me and my twin, you will most likely die and parish in my claws." She smiled that same cold smile. Petrel narrowed her eyes and took one step towards the siblings. "I think it'll be you who won't make it out of here alive because we have the dragon from the prophecy. And she'll rip you apart limb from limb. We all will." Frostbite took a step forward as well. "She's right and not to mention we all have special abilities that could kill you in a split second." Deathtaker looked rather surprised at this news. "Awwhh. Why thank you for the warning. I think we'll be leaving now. good bye you weak dragonets. I hope one day we will meet again," she said with a smile. And in a split second they flew off with their brother. All of the Nightwings followed after. They had gotten what they came for and they didn't even succed in saving him. Early Bright, as well as the others felt depressed and angry at them selves for not trying hard enough. Early Bright looked around. ''This wasn't my dream. ''She thought. "What prophecy?" asked Early Bright. All of the dragonets looked at one another. "Well," started Frostbite, " We have something to tell you." '''CHAPTER 4:' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)